The Delmara twins
by Kori Fullbuster
Summary: It's all in the title. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**A new addition:**

A red-haired woman was busy washing clothes in the river by their house. She heard the crying of a baby and looked up to see a basket flowing down the river. She ran into the river and retrieved the basket. Inside was a baby girl with purple eyes and black hair with bright purple streaks.

"Minato!" she yelled.

A blonde man ran outside to join his wife.

"A baby?! This is amazing!" he exclaimed.

He then noticed a note in the basket. He gasped as he read it.

"What?" his wife asked.

"Her name is Suki Delmara, one of the few members left of the Delmara clan, the second strongest clan in the elemental nations. They are splitting up her and her twin sister to protect them from being killed. We have to keep her save and the truth may only be revealed to her when she becomes a jounin. And also, she has to take my last name, to protect our son in the future. Kushina, we have an answer to our prayers", Minato replied.

Kushina smiled and put her hand on her stomach.

***** 6 months later *****

Kushina ran through the village hidden in the leaves carrying a seven month old Suki and a three month old Naruto in her arms. She ran towards the hokage tower. The guards let her through and she ran into the hokage office, where the third hokage was busy with his paperwork. He saw her holding Suki and Naruto in her arms and knowingly took them from her. She quickly gave him all the information and left. The third hokage looked down at the two sleeping children in his arms. He smiled, knowing that they would become excellent ninjas in the future. The next day, he heard that Kushina was found dead in the forest. Her heart was ripped out.

***** In Magnolia *****

A blonde teenage boy was walking by a river, when he noticed a basket with a baby inside it floating downstream. He went into the river and picked up the basket. He immediately ran back to his guild. He stormed inside and ran towards the master, his grandfather.

"Gramps! Look here!" he yelled.

"What is it Luxus?" his grandfather replied.

"It's a baby girl. The note in the basket says that her name is Diana Delmara, one of the few members left of the Delmara clan, the second strongest clan in the elemental nations. She and her twin sister are split up and she may only know about her twin when she becomes an S-rank mage. The one who fathers her, his last name will be given to her to protect her from enemies of her clan", Luxus replied.

"You shall father her and she will be given your last name Dreyar", his grandfather stated.

Luxus smiled and looked down at the baby girl in his arms. She had onyx eyes and bright purple hair with black streaks.

"I promise not to let anyone hurt you", he said to the baby girl as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

***** 8 years later ***  
**

**In Konoha:**

Suki was beating up a kid that insulted Naruto. A man with a scar over his nose pulled off the older boy.

"I told you a thousand times! Stop beating up your fellow students!" he yelled at her.

She pushed him away and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I was only protecting my brother like mom and dad would want me to!" she yelled back before storming off.

Naruto walked up to the man and pulled on his shirt.

"Iruka-sensei, what's wrong with my sister?" he asked.

"She's upset about the people who are always critisising you", Iruka replied.

**In Magnolia:**

Diana ran into the guild with a snow-white kitten in her arms. She ran towards Luxus, her adoptive father.

"Look what I found daddy!" she exclaimed.

Luxus took the cat from her and looked at it.

"Can I keep it daddy? Please?" she asked.

"Sure, you can keep her", Luxus replied, handing the kitten back to her.

"I'm gonna call her Snow!" she happily exclaimed.

Diana ran over to Natsu.

"Look at my new pet!" she said, showing him the kitten.

Gray accidentally bumped into her, making her stumble and fall. Natsu growled at Gray and helped Diana stand up. Luxus ran over and checked Diana for any injuries.

"Daddy, I'm okay", she told Luxus.

Luxus grabbed Gray by the collar (he didn't strip yet) and lifted him up.

"Hurt my daughter and I will kick your ass!" he growled at Gray.

"Daddy! Let him go!" Diana yelled at Luxus.

Luxus put Gray down but punched him in the gut.

"Daddy! Stop it! Leave him alone, you teme!" Diana yelled.

Luxus took her firmly by the shoulders.

"Don't ever say that word again, do you understand?" Luxus said.

"Sorry daddy", Diana replied.

"Let's get you and Snow home", Luxus said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'm a slow writer. Please R&R. and also read my other story:**

**Anime Training.**

**The next update may appear in the next week or so. XD**


End file.
